Decisions
by Anne Herbold
Summary: Early Bday Present for Izzy Juno and Belated BDay Present for Teliko.x3! Decisions will be made. Feelings will be known. A spark that once existed between them will burst into a passionate flame in their beating hearts. Grillows all the way, baby!


**Author's Note: Okay little oneshot I did for my friend Isable Juno. She's GCR, and I figured she'd like the early birthday present. Also I think of it as a belated birthday present to Teliko.x3. I decided to be really nice! I wrote Grillows also cuz I suck at writing GSR (gasp, dare i mention the name?!lol). I am much better at writing Cath, cuz ...well...we're both stubborn bitches who are incredibly blunt; when something bugs us...we let everybody know. Please Enjoy this!**

**Summary: Decisions are made. Feelings are let known. A spark that once existed between the two has now bursted into a flame that now burns wildly into their beating hearts.**

**Rating: K+...just some swearing and intense moments...and sexual tension maybe?**

**Disclaimer: Never will be mine...at least until the apocolypse..and for back up insurance...when cats mutate into dogs...**

Decisions

Driving through Vegas late at night was always a bitch, especially during a thunderstorm. The chances of driving this late and not getting carjacked was low, but it didn't faze her. She had a destination and wouldn't stop her car until she got there. Nothing would stop a determined woman like her.

There would be no more "talks" between them now. Too many times had she listened to him and gotten nothing out of it. Useless. No, talking from him wouldn't be necessary. It was her turn now. Oh, she would rant and she would rave, tie him up to a chair and gag him if need be, just to get her share of words out. It was his time to listen. His time to be understanding. His time to feel guilty and ashamed.

A bolt of lightning flashed along the sky, illuminating the rain. She grinned towards the sky; the weather suited her mood; "Let 'em have it, girls. I know I will."

Now driving out of the dangerous part of the city and into the upper-middle class neighborhoods, she carefully scanned the white-washed town houses for his.

It was not hard to find; the neglected lawn and chipped paint on the exterior of the house was a dead giveaway. He was a man too absorbed in the world of texts, bugs, and cases to care about his appearance and reputaion to the outside world.

Her car silently purred as she pulled up the driveway, she turned off the ignition, gently enough as to not wake those dwelling in houses beside him.

**xxxx**

He couldn't sleep; not now, not when all of his thoughts were consumed by his decision. Sara had seemed so calm when he had told her it needed to end. It was almost surreal, that moment. She agreed whole-heartedly that they were together for a lost cause, a broken moment, and that it was too late the day it had started.

He tossed and turned into the late hours, wondering if he could have started all over again with his life, made it better, more whole. The "What-Ifs?" of life seeped into his brain, causing the doubts and regrets he had so long repressed into the corner of his mind to climb back up into his thoughts. _I could've been happy...Oh God, is it too late? Does she even have the same kind of feelings towards me?_

**xxxx**

The doorbell rang. Waiting for an answer, for his answer. She heard his slow, lumbering footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened, its light shining on her face, causing her to look more like a woodnymph than human.

"Hello, Gil."

"Cath?"

"I need to talk to you," She grabbed his hand, jerking him into the house. Suprised at her use of strength, he had to wonder why she was there.

"Uh, Catherine..."

"Where the hell is your living room?!" he pointed confusedly to the right. She dragged him towards it.

"You know, Cath, you don't have to drag me around like a damn doll. I really don't need my arm torn off."

"Stop your whining, Gil."

"I'm not whining! I'm stating a fact here; you're gonna tear my arm off!"

Letting go quickly, she pointed to a chair, "Just sit down and listen to what I have to say to you." Slowly, he eased into the recliner. The way she growled reminded him of a pent-up Bengal Tigress, ready to strike. The worst part of having to listen to her was staring into those fierce lime eyes that knew precisely what to do with him, and yet not having a clue of what was to become of him himself.

Twice circling her prey, her body tense with anger and shaken nerves, yet at the same time slow with delicate grace and agility, Catherine made her move. Like lightning, she moved her face so close to his that not even an inch was between them.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Her breath was hot and her lips stood out like pink fruit waiting to be picked; Gil could smell Kashmir Mist on her sweating body. His breathing grew shallow and began to quicken; he knew not whether to be aroused or frightened by Catherine's intensity, "I bet you thought you were smooth like Bond. Guess what, Sugar?; I found you out."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy with me, Gil Grissom!" she shot back, "I know all about it. You figured no one would suspect, which I find incredibly naive about you. I mean, honey, we're CSIs; there's not alot we can't figure out. And the fact that you didn't even bother to tell me really got on my nerves."

"What are you talking about, Catherine?"

"You and Sara!" she screamed at him, her voice banshee-like, "That's what!" Pacing the the floor like a caged animal, she ran her fingers through her hair.

Gil was in disbelief, "_Is that all?_"

"Oh my God! You actually think that's what I'm so upset about?" Catherine stopped mid-pace and looked in amazement at him. Throwing her head back,she laughed, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a bit of naivte about you?"

"Catherine...please..." he got up slowly as to not startle her, but she turned from him, avoiding his gaze. He reached for hand, but she quickly pulled it towards her chest like a wounded paw, "Please tell me what's bothering you..." he softened his voice, "Catherine..."

She started sobbing uncontrollably, "I..." she gasped for air, "I ... I love you, Gil. Ever since I've known you, I've loved you. Haven't you ever felt it? The fire? The spark between us?" Catherine faced him, black mascara running down her face.

He stood there, motionless, his face a blank slate; nothing came to his mind, only shock seemed to throb through the enigma known as Gil Grissom.

"Gil?" she whispered, "Gil, did you hear me? I love you. Gil! Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled in his face, then backed away slowly. _Oh God, he's not answering me. What have I done? He hates me, it'll never be the same now. _She ran, ran to the door, out to her car.

The door slammed. Gilbert Grissom, at that sound, jumped with the realization that had been lurking in his mind for more than twenty years; _I love you, Catherine Willows._

He followed soon after her, the door slamming behind him. The rain poured down endlessly, soaking his clothes the minute he came outside. He opened the passenger car door. Inside, she sat, sobbing , her head laying on the wheel.

"I love you, Catherine Willows."

Catherine lifted her head slightly up, looking at him, "Gil?"

"I love you, Cath." Cradling her head in his hands, he kissed her passionately .

Smiling, she replied,"I love you too, Gilbert Grissom."

* * *

_Well? You Likey? Please let me know! Read And Review! I'd love ur input!_


End file.
